iPokemon: Future Trainer Details
by Challenge King
Summary: This is a companion piece to my story iPokemon. These are the details of the most important trainers and how their lives will pan out.
1. Freddie

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorious both belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. I also don't own Pokemon which belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>Name: Fredward "Freddie" Benson<p>

Age: 28

Birthplace: Seattle, Washington

Current Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Biography: Freddie set out on a journey of discovery after getting a letter from a school for trainers in Los Angeles that helped him learn more about his ability to speak to Pokemon and find his place in the world. Freddie finally achieved his dream of being a researcher for Pear Co after a good career as a Professional Trainer. He is happily married to his famous wife and they are expecting their first child.

Achievements: Top researcher at Pear Co, a Champion of the Schneider Island's League, and Former Leader of the American Battle Frontier.

Pokemon Team Roster: Porygon-Z, Ampharos, Castform, Rotom, Genesect(shiny), and Aegislash

Key Items: Mega Ring(on left wrist), Amphasorite(on leather cord necklace around Ampharos's neck), and Blue Pear Gauntlet(on right arm).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** This is a crossover between iCarly, Victorious, and Pokemon that wouldn't leave me alone. Please review and tell me what you think of this companion piece to my story iPokemon. Also everyone should check out the stories of PD31, OneHorseShay, Twilight Warrior 627, illusorygentleman, SoraOblivion62, and Amiyrasmom. I also have two forums called Harry Potter Challenges and iCarly Challenges set up for the challenges I make so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you enough to do.**


	2. Cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorious both belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. I also don't own Pokemon which belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>Name: Caterina "Cat" ValentineShapiro

Age: 27

Birthplace: Los Angeles, California

Current Hometown: Venice, California

Biography: Cat set out on a journey at Hollywood Arts to make new friends with humans and Pokemon alike as well become a great Co-Ordinator and teacher somday. Cat finally achieved her dream of being the Head Pre-School Teacher at Hollywood Arts after a good career as a International Co-Ordinator. She is happily married to Robbie Shapiro and they are trying for their first child.

Achievements: Youngest Head Pre-School Teacher at Hollywood Arts and a Former Top Co-Ordinator of the International Pokemon Contest Association.

Pokemon Team Roster: Slyveon, Togekiss, Azumarill, and Florges

Key Items: Red Velvet Pear Gauntlet(on right arm).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** This is a crossover between iCarly, Victorious, and Pokemon that wouldn't leave me alone. Please review and tell me what you think of this companion piece to my story iPokemon. Also everyone should check out the stories of PD31, OneHorseShay, Twilight Warrior 627, illusorygentleman, SoraOblivion62, and Amiyrasmom. I also have two forums called Harry Potter Challenges and iCarly Challenges set up for the challenges I make so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you enough to do.**


	3. Robbie

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorious both belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. I also don't own Pokemon which belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>Name: Robert "RobbieRex" Shapiro

Age: 27

Birthplace: Los Angeles, California

Current Hometown: Venice, California

Biography: Robbie set out on a journey at Hollywood Arts to make not only new friends with humans and Pokemon alike but to finally learn to control his minor telekinetic abilities and his secondary personality Rex. Robbie finally achieved his dream of controlling his powers after a going dark for a small amount of time. He also finally achieved his Professional dram of becoming a Counselor at Hollywood Arts after a good career as a Professional trainer. He is happily married to Cat Valentine and they are trying for their first child.

Achievements: Youngest School Counselor at Hollywood Arts and a Double Battle Champion of several Tournaments.

Pokemon Team Roster: Alakazam and Hypnos

Key Items: Mega Ring(on left wrist), Alakazite(on leather cord necklace around Alakazam's neck), Rex puppet body, and Grey Pear Gauntlet(on right arm).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** This is a crossover between iCarly, Victorious, and Pokemon that wouldn't leave me alone. Please review and tell me what you think of this companion piece to my story iPokemon. Also everyone should check out the stories of PD31, OneHorseShay, Twilight Warrior 627, illusorygentleman, SoraOblivion62, and Amiyrasmom. I also have two forums called Harry Potter Challenges and iCarly Challenges set up for the challenges I make so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you enough to do.**


	4. Sam and Mel

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorious both belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. I also don't own Pokemon which belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>Names: Samantha "Sam" PuckettOliver and Melanie "Mel" Puckett/Vega

Ages: 28

Birthplace: Seattle, Washington

Current Hometown: New York City, New York

Biography: Sam and Mel set out on a journey at Ridgeway Academy to make not only new friends with humans and Pokemon alike but to finally learn to control their minor telepathic abilities. They finally achieved their dream of controlling their powers after Sam went to a dark place for a small amount of time with Beck bringing her out of it. They also finally achieved their Professional dream of becoming the youngest reigning Tag Team Battle Champions and they continue to hold the titles. Sam is happily married to Beck Oliver and they are discussing having kids while maintaining their careers. Melanie is happily married to Trina Vega and they are in the process of adopting a little girl.

Achievements: Youngest and longest reigning American Tag Team Battle Champions.

Pokemon Team Roster: Starmie and Malamar

Key Items: Yellow Pear Gauntlet(on Sam's right arm), and Pink Pear Gauntlet(on Mel's right arm).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** This is a crossover between iCarly, Victorious, and Pokemon that wouldn't leave me alone. Please review and tell me what you think of this companion piece to my story iPokemon. Also everyone should check out the stories of PD31, OneHorseShay, Twilight Warrior 627, illusorygentleman, SoraOblivion62, and Amiyrasmom. I also have two forums called Harry Potter Challenges and iCarly Challenges set up for the challenges I make so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you enough to do.**


	5. Beck

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorious both belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. I also don't own Pokemon which belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>Name: Beckett "Beck" Oliver<p>

Ages: 27

Birthplace: Los Angeles, California

Current Hometown: New York City, New York

Biography: Beck set out on a journey at Hollywood Arts to make not only new friends with humans and Pokemon alike but to also learn more about his very minor psychic abilities and learning to use them. He finally achieved his dream of being able to use his powers after helping Sam come out of the dark place she went to for a small amount of time. He also finally achieved his Professional dream of becoming the leading male actor on Broadway after a good career as a professional trainer. Beck is happily married to Sam Puckett and they are discussing trying to have kids while maintaining their very busy and hectic careers.

Achievements: Longest leading male actor on Broadway and a winner of several Double and Triple Battle Tournaments

Pokemon Team Roster: Glaceon, Jynx(shiny), Glalie, and Froslass

Key Items: Sapphire Pear Gauntlet(on right arm)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** This is a crossover between iCarly, Victorious, and Pokemon that wouldn't leave me alone. Please review and tell me what you think of this companion piece to my story iPokemon. Also everyone should check out the stories of PD31, OneHorseShay, Twilight Warrior 627, illusorygentleman, SoraOblivion62, Fanfic-Reader-88, and Amiyrasmom. I also have two forums called Harry Potter Challenges and iCarly Challenges set up for the challenges I make so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you enough to do.**


	6. Trina

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorious both belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. I also don't own Pokemon which belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>Name: Trina Vega<p>

Ages: 29

Birthplace: Los Angeles, California

Current Hometown: New York City, New York

Biography: Trina set out on a journey at Hollywood Arts to make not only new friends with humans and Pokemon alike but to also learn more about martial arts, dance, and how to use her small telepathic abilities. She finally achieved her dream of being able to use and control her minor telepathic powers. She also finally achieved her Professional dream of starting her own Martial Arts/Dance Dojo/Studio after a good career as a professional model and Co-Ordinator. Trina is happily married to Melanie Puckett and they are in the process of adopting an orphaned little girl.

Achievements: Head Leader of the best Dojo/Studio in all of New York and a winner of several small Contests

Pokemon Team Roster: Meloetta(shiny) and Jynx

Key Items: Ruby Pear Gauntlet(on right arm)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** This is a crossover between iCarly, Victorious, and Pokemon that wouldn't leave me alone. Please review and tell me what you think of this companion piece to my story iPokemon. Also everyone should check out the stories of PD31, OneHorseShay, Twilight Warrior 627, illusorygentleman, SoraOblivion62, Fanfic-Reader-88, and Amiyrasmom. I also have two forums called Harry Potter Challenges and iCarly Challenges set up for the challenges I make so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you enough to do.**


	7. Tori

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorious both belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. I also don't own Pokemon which belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>Name: Victoria "Tori" VegaHarris

Age: 27

Birthplace: Los Angeles, California

Current Hometown: Nashville, Tennessee

Biography: Tori set out on a journey at Hollywood Arts to make new friends with humans and Pokemon alike after transferring there as well as learn more about and how to use her Aura Abilities. She finally achieved her dream of being able to use and control her Aura powers. She also finally achieved her Professional dream of being a Professional Singer after a good career as a professional Co-Ordinator. Tori is happily married to Andre Harris and they are expecting their first child.

Achievements: Longest Top Pop Singer all over the world, Co-Owner of the best record label in the U.S.A., and a winner of several big and small Contests

Pokemon Team Roster: Wigglytuff, Clefable, Lucario, and Azumarill

Key Items: Mega Ring(on left wrist), Lucarionite(on leather cord necklace around Lucario's neck), and Emerald Pear Gauntlet(on right arm)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** This is a crossover between iCarly, Victorious, and Pokemon that wouldn't leave me alone. Please review and tell me what you think of this companion piece to my story iPokemon. Also everyone should check out the stories of PD31, OneHorseShay, Twilight Warrior 627, illusorygentleman, SoraOblivion62, Fanfic-Reader-88, Darth Marrs, and Amiyrasmom. I also have two forums called Harry Potter Challenges and iCarly Challenges set up for the challenges I make so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you enough to do.**


	8. Andre

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorious both belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. I also don't own Pokemon which belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>Name: Andre Harris<p>

Age: 27

Birthplace: Los Angeles, California

Current Hometown: Nashville, Tennessee

Biography: Andre set out on a journey at Hollywood Arts to make new friends with humans and Pokemon alike as well as learn more about music and instruments. He finally achieved his dream of being able to play any instrument. He also finally achieved his Professional dream of being a Professional Musician and owner of a record label after a good career as a professional Trainer. Tori is happily married to Andre Harris and they are expecting their first child.

Achievements: Best Musician in the U.S.A., Co-Owner of the best record label in the U.S.A., and a winner of several Flying competitions, Water races, and Double Battle Tournaments

Pokemon Team Roster: Chatot, Lapras, and Exploud

Key Items: Purple Gauntlet(on right arm)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** This is a crossover between iCarly, Victorious, and Pokemon that wouldn't leave me alone. Please review and tell me what you think of this companion piece to my story iPokemon. Also everyone should check out the stories of PD31, OneHorseShay, Twilight Warrior 627, illusorygentleman, SoraOblivion62, Fanfic-Reader-88, Darth Marrs, and Amiyrasmom. I also have two forums called Harry Potter Challenges and iCarly Challenges set up for the challenges I make so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you enough to do.**


	9. Jade

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorious both belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. I also don't own Pokemon which belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>Name: Jadelyn "Jade" WestBenson

Age: 28

Birthplace: Los Angeles, California

Current Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Biography: Jade set out on a journey at Hollywood Arts to make new friends with humans and Pokemon alike as well as learn more about acting, script writing, directing, and how to control and use her Psychic Abilities. She finally achieved her dream of being able to control and use her strong Psychic powers. She also finally achieved her Professional dream of being a Professional Actress, Script Writer, and Director after a good career as a professional Co-Ordinator and Trainer. Jade is happily married to her exceptionally intelligent and famous husband and they are expecting their first child.

Achievements: Best Actress/Director in the U.S.A., Owner of the best theater in the U.S.A., a winner of several International Contests, and a champion of the Schneider Island League

Pokemon Team Roster: Gothitelle, Absol, Espeon, Umbreon, Weavile, and Chandelure

Key Items: Mega Ring(on left wrist), Absolite(on leather collar around Absol's Neck), and Black Pear Gauntlet(on right arm)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** This is a crossover between iCarly, Victorious, and Pokemon that wouldn't leave me alone. Please review and tell me what you think of this companion piece to my story iPokemon. Also everyone should check out the stories of PD31, OneHorseShay, Twilight Warrior 627, illusorygentleman, SoraOblivion62, Fanfic-Reader-88, Darth Marrs, and Amiyrasmom. I also have two forums called Harry Potter Challenges and iCarly Challenges set up for the challenges I make so if you could please stop by those and take a look to see if one of the challenges interests you enough to do.**


End file.
